The Silent Slytherin and the Gryffindor Princess
by Gryffindor'sSlytherinPrincess
Summary: 7th yearThe end of a beautiful relationship...or is it? Blaise!Hermione...male!Blaise. contains a smidgen of Draco!Harry...Not the best summary, but I promise it is a really good story! Read and Review! Rated T because I'm not sure what it really is...


_**The Silent Slytherin and the Gryffindor Princess**_

HG/BZ---One-Shot…..maybe. I'm still deciding.

**A/N: Okay people this is officially my first fanfiction **_ever_** posted...please review at the end! I appreciate all comments and criticisms...I even like flames, as long as you dont tell me that you wasted a whole period of your life, yatta yatta, I get it. If you didnt like it please, you dont have to read it...If you dont like it but **_do _**read it feel free to write me a flame saying **_why _**you dont like it. Thanks! Also I would like to give a shout out **_(how cliched of me!?!?!) _**to the wonderful write wonderwall05 who writes some of the most amazing stories that helped me and my poor soul to recover from the loss of my grandfather, and the inevitable break-up of my BoyFriend of two years after the two events happened in quick succession...Thanks girlie!!**

--------------------------------------------------

"Look, Zabin-"

"Oh, so we're back to last names, now, are we, _Hermione_?" Blaise interrupted. As a classic tall, dark, and handsome Blaise took these descriptions to the extreme and back. Blaise Zabini was a pureblood, pure Italian, and purely breathtaking. At 6'2" he was the tallest Slytherin in his year. He had dark, enigmatic eyes, a natural olive complexion and was one of Hogwarts most wanted men, second only to Draco Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter himself. But, unbeknown to most was that the Silent Slytherin was the Slytherin Prince himself.

"Yeah, _Zabini_. We are. When the entire population of Hogwarts is informed of our break-up before I am, I don't consider that a 'slight bump' in our relationship. I consider that the 'end'." Still glaring maliciously at him, she spun on her heel and stormed off, only to be caught quickly by the wrist, a pulled back to facing Blaise.

Shocked, Blaise looked down at her, to find her soft-brown eyes...brimming with tears. And then, breaking his heart as he watched the first tear rolled down her cheek, unleashing the rest.

"I hate you," She mumbled to the ground. "I hate you, because….Because I like you. I hate you because I might love you." With that she jerked her hand from his iron grasp and tore down the hallway to the Head Common Room. Collapsing just inside the portrait, she began to cry.

This year had already been filled with angst, anger and death, and she had yet to cry. Even with the disturbing death of her own parents, she simply went numb. But, now here she was sobbing because her secret boyfriend publicly broke-up with her through the school gossip vine.

She'd only been crying for a minute or so when she felt strong, secure arms and hold her to a warm chest as though she weighed nothing. She gradually began to stop crying, and by the time her rescuer placed her gently next to him on her gold and silver four-poster bed she was almost asleep. Blaise softly tucked her in and moved to leave when he felt her small hand grasp his and pull him back as she pleaded groggily, "No. Stay."

So he did. Lying down cautiously next to her as she curled up against his chest as he wrapped is arms around her. Gradually, they both fell asleep and neither moved from the other's embrace 'till Blaise sullenly got up and wrote out a note for her as he left for Quidditch practice.

Later, Hermione read his elegant script and smiled.

**HGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZ**

_Good Mourning_

_At Quidditch Practice._

_Will I see you later?_

_Meet me at our first kiss, please._

_Blaise Z_.

**PS:** _if you still feel the urge to kill me/yell at me,_

_Please take another happy-pill. The blue ones,_

_Not the red ones, please! _

_They are supposed to make you happy,_

_Not happy to kill me!_

**HGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZHGBZ**

Getting dressed, Hermione decided today would be a good day to wear the new outfit Ginny and Hannah Abbott had given her for her birthday. After she finished dressing and fruitlessly trying to brush her living creature she called hair, she looked in the mirror.

Over a pair of simple, dark, faded jeans she wore a sheer green silk dress that had a pixie-cut skirt bottom that hung to half-way above her knees. The sleeves were tight to just above her elbow, where they loosened and billowed to her wrists, with an asymmetrical bottom. The top part of the dress was a corset fashioned with gold and silver ribbons lacing up the front. Her shoes were a pair of matching green silk ballet flats.

At one o' clock, Blaise watched overhead from broom top while Hermione crossed the front grounds and leaned against a willow tree expectantly. She was striking, stunning and so beautiful as she stood poised, looking bored while she stared at her shoes. Even with her normally frizzy hair straightened and thrown back into a messy ponytail she looked so…..gorgeous. So……..Slytherin.

Hermione surveyed the school grounds as she waited none too patiently for Blaise. When she heard an exaggerated Italian accent call out,

"'Ello there beautiful. Where's Hermione?" he teased. He lowered his broom till he was eye to eye with her.

"Are you insinuating that I'm not beautiful?" she fired back in mock anger as she hesitantly climbed onto the front of the broom.

"I'm shocked actually. You look so Slytherin I'm tempted to ask you what you did with my Gryffindor book-worm." He glanced over her shoulder to peer at her face.

"I locked her in a broom cupboard," She whispered conspiratorially, "And I threw away the key." She stifled a chuckle as he began to tickle her as torture to retrieve the key so that he might 'save' his Gryffindor.

"O-Ok! OK! I give!" Still laughing she wriggled out of his grip long enough to twist herself around on the broom, so that she now faced him.

"So, since you managed to escape me this mourning," she glared pointedly at his guilty face, "Happy Christmas." She punctured the sentence with a chaste kiss, smiling with enough perkiness to make Blaise raise his eyebrows questionably. When she didn't react, Blaise asked her hesitantly, "What's with the Pansy Parkinson impression-OW! YOU HIT ME!?" Hermione smacked him in the chest trying to muster up an angry look, but ended up laughing at Blaise's fearful expression, causing her to nearly fall of the broom, and clutching herself to Blaise at the last moment.

"That," she began with a glare, "was _not_ a Parkinson impression." She grinned euphorically and giggled shrilly with an unusual perky air. "That was a Parkinson impression." Blaise laughed, and after a moment of clear amusement, Hermione broke out laughing, too.

"Now, where were we?" he asked. "Oh, yeah. Happy Christmas!" With a flourish, Blaise flicked his wand at his hand and an artfully wrapped heart-shaped box appeared. The box was no bigger than her fist, but Blaise seemed almost scared to give it to her.

"Now, what's with the hesitation?" She gasped. "My, oh, my. Is the Silent Slytherin _scared? _Blaise Zabini that is not allowed. I think I am going to have report you to the Slytherin Council."

Now glaring scornfully, he handed her the box and she placed it in her lap, where she began to unwrap it. As she lifted the lid off the box, she gasped, dropping the lid, as her hands flew to her throat and her eyes widened in surprise.

It was a large emerald, cut and shaped to the head of a rose that sparkled brilliantly. It was about as big around as a half dollar coin and about an inch thick. It hung on a thin, 24 karat chain, bewitched never to tarnish or break.

"Oh, Blaise." She murmured, trying desperately to catch her breath. "Oh, Blaise….it's…… it's beautiful!"

"Here," he said. He gently picked up the necklace, unclasped it, and re-clasped it behind her neck, so that the emerald hung in the hollow of her neck. She fingered in lightly and smiled in awe. As she kissed him again and hugged him tightly he whispered to her again, "Happy Christmas."

Walking through the portrait, and into the Gryffindor common room, Hermione smiled cheerfully as she wondered about looking for Ginny, humming Christmas carols to herself quietly. She was being followed by many sets of astonished eyes, never for the life of them, had they seen _Hermione_ singing Christmas carols. It just wasn't natural.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned towards the voice and broke into a grin when she saw Harry.

"I've been looking all over for you. There've been some up the wall rumors goin' 'round that you're singing _Christmas carols…_I was worried for Gin- I mean their mental health when I saw the whole bloody common room staring at you." Harry looked at her inquisitively with his eyebrows raised and his sharp green eyes curious. "So…what were you giving 'em all a scare about?" Hermione stared at him quizzically for a moment; before she saw his attentive eyes register the necklace.

"Umm…..well, you know. I just err….thought that I should, um, get into the-err-spirit?" Hermione stared at him hopefully as he raised his eyebrows in mock question.

"So, then," He smiled his secret smile, "what did the Head Boy need to talk to you about? Is there going to be another dance?" Oh, did she ever blush. Most people would have asked her if she was a natural redhead. In fact Harry did just that.

"Oh, sod off!" She scowled at him. "Don't be such a wanker! Blaise-err-Zabini and I were discussing a new point of proof that might lead us to the person who master mindedly turned the transfiguration, and charms corridors permanently pink!" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, know would you?" Hermione added sweetly.

"Now, Hermione," He chastised then, "What would I know about that? You know perfectly well I was visiting Dobby then…I couldn't possibly know _anything."_

"You never know Harry," Hermione smiled smugly at him," Oh, and by the way Harry, Dobby would like me to ask you not to be upset with him." Confused, Harry burrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"Why would he say that?"

"Well, he also said to tell you that vertiserum works on house-elves and that he couldn't help but to tell me and Blaise that you didn't come and visit him until _after_ you visited Professor McGonagall, and that when you found her classroom empty and unlocked you decided to 'feminize' her corridor….Oh, wait. That would mean that _you're the_ pink mystery man, and that it is my duty as _Head Girl _to report you to your Head of House, _McGonagall._" Seeing Harry's stunned and awed expression at her genius, Hermione added sweetly, "Now, _What_ were you saying about the Head Boy and I?"

"Hermione," Harry began to reply, "This is one of those times that I wonder why you weren't put in Slytherin." He paused and ran out the portrait hole as he shouted over his shoulder,

"Like your BOYFREIND!"

Gasping Hermione pulled out her wand and began chase after him shouting a few choice, ah-hem, **_out of character_** profanities along the way as Harry laughed hysterically as he and Hermione dodged startled and frozen first years as the two seventeen year olds raced passed.

Blaise Zabini sauntered into the Great Hall just as two crimson and gold blurs, one that appeared to be having a laughing fit and one that was swearing so badly it would have scared a sailor, chased past him nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Oi! You two cut it out! Both of you have detentions!" Blaise cried out. Hearing that someone had given her a detention, Hermione whipped about, her crimson face now facing him, and began to direct her anger at him as her eyes narrowed in anger, Blaise's widened in fear and Harry's screwed up in tears laughing feverishly at the scene before him.

Hermione clenched her jaw; her anger seemed to have pushed her so far past the point of reason that she didn't even seem to recognize who had given her the detention.

"If you had wanted to live, giving me a detention was _the_ worst mistake you have _ever_, and _will ever _make. Take back the detention, and I will not hunt you down and kill you like a Malfoy."

"Hey!" Malfoy stands up, his gorgeous features offended. "That was rude, and highly uncalled for!" Malfoy's sexy eyes look troubled.

"I am not able to be killed. I am an endangered species you know. There aren't very many people who are _anywhere _near as beautiful as me….Granger is close. …….That is all."

Blaise shakes his head and stares worriedly at Hermione.

"Hermione, you don't have a detention. It's all right. Put down the wand and calm down before you make Harry piss himself."

Harry scowls at Blaise, and then blushes…

"Sorry, mate. I'd love to stay and see how this how thing plays out, but, err- I've got to –err-change my pants." Harry mumbles the last few words as he races out of the Great Hall and Draco chases after him yelling something about 'hot-as-bloody-Merlin scarhead' and how much he loves Harry and how all his teasing and rudeness was just him having a crush on Harry.

"WAIT LOVE! I KNOW WE CAN WORK IT OUT WITH GINNY...MABYE SHE'S WILLING TO SHARE!!!"

------------------------------------------

**A/N: Don't you just love that last line?? It had DaveyHavok101 and I laughing our arses off and leaving out sides in stiches after I had read over my story to her! The next mouring I woke up after falling asleep laughing and I felt like I had the worst hangover, **_ever!!_

**Okay, so what do you think...? go ahead and click the review button and I will willingly take any advice/abuse you might want to share with me. OH! And, if you find any mistakes on anything, anything at all, feel free to send a PM whirling into space after me, 'kay?! **

**Love you all!!!!**

**Slytherin's favorite Gryffindor Princess!!! after Hermione of course...enless Hermione was to somehow die of a **_"freak accident"..._

**Peace out my fearie friends!!!**


End file.
